koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Odani Castle
The Siege of Odani Castle (小谷城の戦い) is the final battle between the Oda and the Azai clans. After banishing the shogun and causing Yoshikage Asakura's downfall at Ichijo Castle, Nobunaga targeted Nagamasa, one of the greatest remaining rebels against his rise to power. Greatly outnumbering the castle defenders, the battle led to the end of the Azai family. In the games, the battle is often dramatized with Nagamasa's choice to depart from Oichi. Role in Games Samurai Warriors The battle makes its first appearance in Samurai Warriors: State of War. In Samurai Warriors 2, the Oda version of the stage has Nobunaga order his retainers to kill Yoshikage and the Asakura army stationed at Mt. Jizō at the northwest. Katsuie declares to take the southern Kingo Ward, which is guarded by Keijun Miyabe. Hideyoshi will ask for help escorting engineers to the central Mt. Yamada Garrison. Yoshimune Kawai launches an ambush on the engineers before they reach the garrison. Once the engineers safely reach their destination, Hideyoshi requests that the garrison be protected from incoming threats. When Hideyoshi finishes his preparations, he will blow a wall out of the Mt. Yamada Garrison, which opens a way for the Oda army to directly infiltrate Odani Castle. Naoyori Shinjō, Sadayuki Atsuji guard the Inner Ward and Minor Ward respectively. Players will be given missions to kill these generals to claim these wards. Once the player reaches the Inner Ward, they will be locked inside and Nagamasa will reappear outside of the Kingo Ward to charge the Oda main camp. Tsunachika Kaihō and Masazumi Azai must be defeated to escape through the Main Ward. Intercepting Nagamasa before he reaches his destination triggers an ambush at the Oda main camp. Losing the camp, will result in a loss for the player. Only Mitsuhide and Oichi gets the Oda side as part of their story. But for the Xtreme Legends expansion, Katsuie also gets the Oda side as part of his story. In Nagamasa's scenario, the Azai are heavily surrounded. Nagamasa orders Mt. Jizo to be claimed to open a path for his Asakura allies to arrive. Once the mountain base is clear, Yoshikage arrives with reinforcements. Mitsuhide and Ranmaru will try to suppress the Asakura army. Should Ranmaru encounter Nagamasa, the boy will claim to take revenge for his father's death at Mt. Usa. Players are given the option to stop Hideyoshi's engineers and Katsuie's advance to raise ally morale. Stopping Hideyoshi will trigger an ambush. Unlike the Oda narrative, his wife will support him and the defense of the castle in the Main Ward. If the player does not suppress the incoming Oda forces quickly, she will leave the Main Ward to protect the Minor Ward. Once Katsuie bypasses Keijun at the Kingo Ward, the latter will move to the Main Ward. Should Keijun find Oichi missing in the Main Ward, he will lose faith in the Azai and defect to the Oda. His defection will cause a huge drop for allied morale. If the player successfully prevents the defection, Nagamasa will order an all out attack on the Oda main camp. Nobutada and Nō guard the main camp doors. While in search of new friends to enjoy a game of kemari, Yoshimoto assists in the castle's defense during his story mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion. Samurai Warriors 3 has the stage exclusively on the Azai side in Nagamasa and Oichi's stories. Hisamasa Azai makes his only appearance in battle there. For Nagamasa's version, Oichi is omitted from the Oda side and the player must protect both Hisamasa and Kazumasa Isono to avoid defeat. When Nagamasa Azai enters the Oda main camp, the door is locked and Nagamasa is challenged by Nobunaga Oda to a duel. The player must win the duel and defeat Nobunaga in order to win. For Oichi's version, she must rescue Nagamasa from Hanbei's group. After Nagamasa is rescued, Katsuie and Mitsuhide will charge toward Odani Castle, in which two officers will panic. Oichi then must convince these two to fight to the death rather then defecting to the Oda side. Oichi then must escort Nagamasa to the Oda main canp in order for the door to be opened. Defeating Nobunaga will complete the stage. In the ''Xtreme Legends'', both Okuni and Katsuie gets Odani Castle as part of their story. The Oda side is also available to Katsuie. In Katsuie's version, Oichi is present on the Oda side and must be escorted to Odani castle in order to convince Nagamasa to open the door. Both Nobunaga and Oichi must be protected as well. Defeating Nagamasa will complete the stage. The Oda side is the only option for the players to select during free mode. In Okuni's version, she fights on the Azai side. The battle is the same as Nagamasa's version, except that Ieyasu is present in the Oda side. Okuni must also escort Nagamasa to the Oda main camp. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Sun Ce is ordered to fight another resistance led by Xing Cai. During the fighting, Sakon arrives with information on where Sun Jian is held. When Xing Cai is beaten, Lu Meng is allowed to go free. In Warriors Orochi 2, Taigong Wang together with Lu Xun lead an army in order to capture Da Ji. Facing countless of ambushes Da Ji, managed to buy some time in order for Himiko to escape. Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying may ambush Himiko if she's about to reach her escape route. In Warriors Orochi 4, the first objective comes for Bao Sanniang, Kunoichi and Hanzo to rescue restless Liu Shan. There's also about Xing Cai, who want to prove their strength enough to rescuing him. Xing Cai finally understand the situation and join forces. They can also defeating the rest of Wei and Nene armies. After the victorious, it was revealed that Liu Shan is prisoned himself for not realizing that Zhao Yun is still under control with Athena. So they must go to Sekigahara, where the next stage is come for Guan Yinping to get a new bracelet. Another objective comes with Ranmaru, Xiahou Dun, Kaguya must search Cao Cao, Mitsunari and the rest of their alliance, But with arrival of Xun Yu and Hanbei, their plan is success. After their plan is done, only Cao Cao is going to talk to his son. With their victorious, Zhang He and Cai Wenji talks about the key to break the barrier when they must complete against the Olympus army, which all the alliance must prepared against Zeus. Kessen Historical information Gallery Odani_Castle_(SW2).png|Samurai Warriors 2 stage image Odani_Castle_(Warriors_Orochi).png|Warriors Orochi stage image Category:Samurai Warriors Battles